The Letter Factory
The Letter Factory is the first video in the video series. It was released in December 9, 2003. A version for the Leapster was also released, with some scenes deleted. PorchLight Entertainment Warner Bros. LeapFrog Enterprises Logos * Warner Brothers * PorchLight Entertainment * LeapFrog Learn Something New Every Day Summary Leap, Lily, Tad, and Mr. and Mrs. Frog go to the Letter Factory. Plot The Frog Family goes to the Letter Factory to work on their presentation of letters and their sounds. Mrs. Frog writes a song about the letters while Mr. Frog tours Mr. Websley around the factory. Shortly after Mr. Websley barges in, Dad reminds Leap and Lily to keep an eye on Tad as a favor for him. While Dad was gone, Leap finds some old letters: E, F, G, and H. Tad is so sad he thinks he's too small to learn the alphabet. Tad sadly runs off to learn about letters and their sounds. A professor named Professor Quigley checks with his ruler thinking he's just perfect for learning letters, convinces Tad to allow him to introduce Tad his card, and hands the little frog his talking license so that he can meet the professor. He takes Tad to the A room where the A letters say their sound with Tad when scared by Professor Quigley dressed as a purple monster. The next room is the B room where the B letters sing their sound to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Even the Beethoven bust sings too. Professor Quigley then yells at the B letters to stop and reminds them that they are not cannons and they are the letter B letters. One of the B letters blows on a tuba with a very strong wind which makes Tad and Professor Quigley fly to the C room where it's very c-c-c-cold in here. Then a snowball rolls them to the D room where the D letters play bongos. In the auditorium, Leap directs the first four letters, A, B, C, and D. Then he turns on his remote control stoplight, causing the letters A, B, C and D to bump into each other and damage the set. At the next room, Professor Quigley asks Tad to ask if this is the E room. When Tad asks, an elderly E trainer with a beard answers with an "e?", which is the right sound for the letter E. Professor Quigley accidentally breaks the egg when trying to clap. Professor Quigley looks at the egg yolk on his hands sadly manages to clean up the mess on his hands with a napkin. They then go to the F room, where the F letters flap their wings and fly as they say their sound. The G room is where the strong G letters are lifting weights. Professor Quigley tries to deadlift a 2000 pound barbell while he says, "This thing weighs a ton!". In the H room, the H letters are hot and water makes them happy. The H room looks a lot like Hawaii! In the tour, Mr. Frog shows Mr. Websley where he double-checks each letter to make sure to looks and sounds absolutely perfect. He shows him the first 7 letters on the machine followed by a blob named Burfter, which Dad thinks this is why he double-checks each letter. He removes Burfter and calls an H at checkpoint 3. On the door to the next room, a dot above the lowercase i is missing. Professor Quigley tries to fix it with a pen, but it's empty. When he taps it, he face is inked and the dot gets above the lowercase i. Inside the I room, the I letters say their sound when the playground slime guns shoot green slime on them. In the J room, the J letters jump on trampolines. In the K room, the K letters do karate kicks, leaving a K-shaped hole in the wall. In the L room, the lime colored L letters say their sound to Johann Strauss's Blue Danube Waltz while l-l-licking l-l-lollipops. In the auditorium, Lily directs this time on the letters I with an inferment pirouette, J with a jump split, K with a kick-turn, and L a ledge. Tad and Professor Quigley next come to the tastiest room in the factory where the M letters rub their tummies, eat muffins, and say their sound. Tad eats them and burps and says "Excuse me!" Later on, Professor Quigley knocks on the N letters' boarded door and yells "Hello! Anybody home!" An N comes toward the door and sadly glances at 2 visitors. After the Professor asks him if he could come in and teach Tad the sound of the letter N, the N announces "NO!" rudely and slammed the door. He later convinced them to go away at noon, near 9:00, or next November by saying "Nope!", "Nuh-uh!" and "NO, NO, NO! NOT noon! NOT near 9:00, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!", and slammed the door one more time and a mosquito banging on the door doesn't help the situation either. Professor had bad news and temporarily tells Tad that they'll have to come back to the N's room soon. But Tad noticed that the N says "Nnnn!!" The N letters then reluctantly let them into their room (Not shown in the video). In the O room which is both the big jungle and a big pond, the O letters say their sound as they swing on vines and yell like Tarzan imitating as they swing over the octopus in the tropical jungle tub. In the P room, the P letters turn into popcorn as they say their sound. In the auditorium, Mom practices on a piano as the letters M, N, O, and P sing. In the Q room, two guest speakers Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard have a quacking debate. In the R room, there is a race track where the red colored R letters ride on. In the S room, the Guest Speaker Snake forming the shape on an S hisses to the S sound. In the T room, Tad and Professor Quigley drink tea and watch the T letters tap-dance to their sound. Smoke called smog fills the auditorium. Lily directs on the letters Q, R, S, and T. But Leap and Lily have just remembered what their Dad said earlier: they need to keep an eye on Tad! The U room features the U letters floating up with umbrellas, the V room features the violet-colored V letters vibrating to their sound, the W room features the W letters rapping to their sound, the X room has an X-ray machine where the X letters get their bones seen, and for the Y room, the Y letters hold pompoms and cheer to their sound. Leap and Lily have searched through almost all the letter rooms from A through X and they haven't found Tad yet, and Dad is almost done with the tour. They'd better find Tad very fast before Mr. Frog will get mad at them and throw a big temper tantrum as their punishment. Finally, Leap and Lily find Tad in the Z room where he's snoring with the Z letters, whom they snore to their sound. Lily wakes him up and tells him he has a problem: Leap's lost his voice. Tad knows how to do it. Mr. Frog's tour finally ends. Mr. Frog is concerned about Leap and Lily, while Mr. Websley is excited for the presentation to start. In the auditorium, the letters A to Z appear on the stage and their sounds and sing the letter song. Mr. Frog is very happy. Professor Quigley rewards the Frog Kids for learning the letters not with T-shirts, but with Alpha-Z-shirts. The Frog Kids thank Professor Quigley with a cheer. Leap thanks Tad for the special presentation. The scene then irises out and the credits roll. When it was air dated It was released in December 9, 2003. Characters *Sandy Fox as Leap *Cindy Robinson as Lily *Debi Derryberry as Tad *Jeff Bennett as Dad *Kath Soucie as Mom *Roger L. Jackson as Daniel *Tom Kenny as Professor Quigley *Tony Pope as Mr. Websley *Kath Soucie, Tom Kenny, Debi Derryberry, Cam Clarke, Billy West, Martin Short, John DiMaggio, Kevin Michael Richardson, Brian Cummings, Daran Norris, Tom Kane, Rob Paulsen as Letters A to Z *Kelsey Grammer as Burfter *Rob Paulsen as Dicky Duck *Tress MacNeille as Molly Mallard *Chris Edgerly as Guest Speaker Snake Differences in the Leapster Version * Dad is shown while he is saying "Okay, let's get in the car. Who's ready to go?" * The Frog Kids don't groan and Leap doesn't point out that the time is 6 o'clock. * The title doesn't appear on the garage door. * The car ride to the factory is shorter. * The singing letters in the word "LETTER" are in their usual letter colors instead of all red. * Mom does not sing "Mr. Websley is coming around to see the letters that make their sounds." * Leap doesn't introduce Dad with the microphone. * Lily doesn't do a dance with the big letter O. * Leap drops the letters E, F, G, and H. * Professor Quigley does not take the head of the monster suit off and clean it in the A segment. * The beginning of A, B, C, and D review is cut. * When each review song ends, a curtain closes. * Leap doesn't test the remote control spotlight meaning that the letters A, B, C and D don't destroy the set. * When the egg breaks in Quigley's hand, he does not use a napkin to wipe the yolk off. * Professor Quigley does not wear a sunhat in the H segment. * Quigley writes a letter H on a slate instead of a steel tray. * In the scene where Dad double-checks the letters (the E, F, G and H review), A, B, C, and D are not seen on a conveyor belt. * Burfter has eyes and his wires are omitted. * The dot of the lowercase i on the door to the I room is not missing. * Professor Quigley doesn't get slimmed in the I room, only Tad does. Also, the slime only gets on Tad's cap. * In the K segment, Professor Quigley doesn't kick the wall with his bare paws and break into 100 pieces. * In the L segment, the L letters don't sing their sound to the tune to Blue Danube Waltz. * Lily doesn't get the letters I, J, K, and L to perform their moves. * The letter M swaps to the N segment. * In the N segment, Professor Quigley puts his ear against the door to hear an answer after knocking on the N's door. * The N trainer's face stays angry the whole time, implying that he is rude. * Professor Quigley doesn't turn towards Tad with a toothy frown. * When the letter O trainer says "The O says 'Ahhh', as in the words Ox and Octopus", it is smiling instead of frowning. * The letter O swaps to the P segment. * The popcorn bag swaps to the M, N, O, and P review segment. * When M, N, O, and P sing their sound in harmony, P pops. * One of Professor Quigley's moves he used while singing the Letter Song for the Q segment was reused for the S and Y segments. * In the R segment, Professor Quigley and Tad aren't dirty by the racing R's. Instead, they just pop out of the smoke. * In the T segment, Professor Quigley does not ask Tad if he realizes that his name is like an English afternoon. * The smoke in the Q, R, S, and T review is absent. Also, if the video plays with the chapter game, the part where Leap and Lily realize they need to keep an eye on Tad is cut only when the chapter game ends. * In the V room, the vase breaks. * In the X room, two X letters appear before Professor Quigley turns on the X-ray lights. * In the Y room, Professor Quigley is not wearing a letter Y sweater. * When Leap and Lily look for Tad, Dad is shown when he is saying "And it is great training that makes our letters remarkably dependable." Also, letter Z's appear on the conveyer belt. * The Brahms Lullaby of the Z segment isn't sung. * Dad doesn't ask Mom where Leap and Lilly are. * Tad does not shout "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." before the Closing song. * During the Closing song, the letter B doesn't lose his balance or wear his conductor uniform. Also, the letter K doesn't wear a karate uniform. * Professor Quigley doesn't reward the Frog Kids Alpha-Z shirts. * After the end scene irises out, the Leapster automatically turns off. * The font of the entire movie is in Comic Sans. Songs *The LeapFrog Learning Overture *Mr. Websley Is Coming Around *Letter Song *Letter W Rap *Letter Z Lullaby *Every Letter Makes a Sound Transcript Click here Category:2003 Category:Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:USA Category:Canada Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Letters Category:Videos about the Alphabet Category:Okey-Dokey, artichokey!